


Heats Are a Bitch

by Momma_Sun



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom tord, Dom Tom, M/M, Monster Tom, Oviposition, Sub Tord, Top Tom, Who knows how many part i may or may not do, shrug emoji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Sun/pseuds/Momma_Sun
Summary: Eggs.





	1. Chapter 1

    Tom sighed, taking another swig of his drink. It was gonna be a long week, that's for sure. He felt it last night, and currently, he was yet to get any sleep and he was shifted, thank god not fully. He had quite the pair of horns on his head, long ears and a thick tail. Parts of his skin were dotted with purple hues and he was just overall _bigger_ _._ The claws that used to be his hands were having a bit of trouble holding his bottle, so he had to use both of them. It was weird, but it worked. 

    The monster gave another sigh, he was out drinking last night when it hit him and he had to quickly leave. No way he was gonna go home looking like THIS, so he rented a hotel room for the week. Thankfully the lady didn't ask why. Drinking wasn't always the best solution, but right now? It was the only thing calming the pain in his groin. He was only wearing his boxers, seeing as those where really the only thing that fit at the moment, and he was NOT just gonna have his dick out, that'd just be rude.

    He jolted when there was a knock at his door, "Mr. Thomas, are you awake?" He guessed it was room service, "Yeah, I'm up, but don't come in." The lady did as told and stayed outside, "Well, if you're hungry feel free to buzz, I got breakfast~" And with that, he heard her walk away. Breakfast sounded really good right about now, but that thought was quickly changed when another surge of heat hit him like a bullet. Tom took another swig of his alcohol, or at least tried to. "Dammit." The bottle was empty. He only had one left, "A long week in-fucking-deed."

    He was going to save that bottle for later, but with the oncoming heat that was bombarding him, he'll need it more soon than later. Before Tom could get it open, he heard his phone buzz. He looked over to see that Edd was trying to call him, he sighed and tried to deny it, but he accidentally did the opposite. "TOM, WHERE THE ACTUAL _FUCK_ ARE YOU?!" He didn't even have it on speaker. Edd was definitely mad. He did his best to hold the small phone to his ear, his claws making hard for him to do that task.

    "Listen Edd, I'm sorry, I got really hammered last night and-" "Yeah yeah yeah, save your excuses for when you get home, where are you?" Tom sighed, "Hotel" "Which one?" "The one closest to the bar." He heard a sigh from the other lines of the phone, "I'll send Tord to get you." Tom stiffened, "Tord?!" He was the LAST person he wanted to see right now. "Yes, Tord, because me and Matt are busy." "Busy with what?!" Tom felt another heat slam into his groin, he managed to hold in a groan. "I'm animating and Matt's uh... Well let's be honest, he most likely has no idea where the bar is, let alone the hotel." Tom sighed, it was true, Matt had never been to the bar, never been too any bar. He'd have no idea where the hotel is. At least Tord knew where it was.

    Tom sighed in defeat, "Alright... Sorry..." He mumbled, wincing as he got hit with another pain. God his everything felt like it was on fire! His cheeks were red and he felt sweat fall like bullets. He heard Edd yell for Tord, his mind was getting foggy. Got dammit, Edd, hurry up and hang up! "Alright, Tord's on his way. See you soon, Tom." "B.... Bye Edd." Edd hung up and he placed the phone on the nightstand. He groaned and laid on his stomach, his breathing getting rapid. "Fuck heats, why do I of all people have to have them and does _Tord_ of all people have to come get me?!" He growled.

    Tord arrived quicker than he would have liked, and he wasn't exactly in the most subtle of positions. Tom had shoved his face into the pillows and was frantically jerking himself off. It did nothing to help his heat but he just couldn't help himself. He jolted when the knock came, "J-just... Just a se-second!" He cursed at himself for stuttering. "Tom, its me. Come on, Edd's waiting back at home." Tom managed to sit up, his dick still standing proud. Shit. He noticed that he had his clothes sprawled all over the place, and his boxers where near the door... _Near_ _Tord_ _._ He was hesitant but he stood up and walks over to grab them, catching a faint whiff of the norski's scent. God he never smelled better. Tom unintentionally gave a small whimper, quickly retreating from the door afterwards. "Fuck." He mumbled.

    "Come oooon, I don't have all day!" Fuck it, Tom needed this heat gone, and he was sure Tord might have seen something similar in one of his cartoons. He unlocked the door and walked back to the bed, "Come in." "Tom, we have to go." " **Come** **in** **.** " Tom let out a deep growl. He wasn't going to deal with Tord's shit, not this time.

    Tord gulped, that growl was... Pretty animalistic... He felt a heat his groin, but he ignored it, he needed to get Tom home, no matter how drunk he was. The norski opened the door to... "T... Tom?" He stood in shock, what sat on the bed was _not_ Tom, it couldn't be! But the black eyes and spikey hair were a clear sign, "Tord, I never thought I would ever ask this but.... Can you help me?" Tord rose a brow, shutting the door behind him, "Depends." Tom whimpered, his tail lazily hanging over the bed. With how he was sitting, Tord could only see his back, "Dude, whattia need help with?" Tord asked, taking a few steps forward.

    Tom gulped down the lump in his throat, he can't believe he was gonna do this. He can't believe that he was making the conscious decision to fuck Tord! Tord, of all people! His mind was quickly changed when he felt a small hand on his back, Tord's scent was all over him now, and god did it smell good. He didn't hear what Tord had said, but all he knew was that he didn't have much control over what happened next. When he did snap back, Tord was underneath him with his hoodie halfway off and his pants unbuckled. "Tom!" Tord squealed, his face red.

    The drunk paused and sat up, taking a second to register what just happened, "Shit, Tord, I'm sorry, Jesus, I don't what happened." He brushed his hair back with one of his claws, a weird sense of worry coming over him. He heard Tord give off a small chuckle, "It's okay... Its just that the door isn't locked." He blinked and looked to the closed door, lowering his ears from embarrassment, "Sorry..." He got up to go locked it, turning back to Tord afterward, "You uh... Sure you wanna do this?" Tom asked as he climbed back into bed, trying his best to ignore his heat and the _pain_ that grew from his dick. And by god, having Tord like this was not helping.

    He shoved his head into Tord's neck, enjoying the commie's scent as he waited for a reply. Tord sighed,"Just be quick, we don't wanna keep Edd waiting..." And with this, Tom quickly finished the job of removing Tord's clothes, nipping at his neck and collarbone. Tom began to work his way down, leaving small hickeys as he trailed down the other's body. He adored the small noises that Tord made. He paused when he reached Tord's hardened member. He gave it a small lick with his snake-like tongue, receiving a soft moan from the action. Tom then moved down just a bit more. He didn't have any lube, so he'd have to make due. Thankfully, his monster form was like a damn dog with saliva. If he didn't have his head tilted back, he'd be drooling a lot.

    Tord shivered as he felt Tom's tongue enter him. He'd never laid with another man before, so he knew this was going to be one weird experience. That and Tom was... A monster. But Tord had to admit, Tom did look damn attractive with those horns and claws. He could do without the tail but it fit the look.

    When Tom was done, he removed his tongue and replaced it with one of his claws, earning a moan from Tord. "You are never gonna take my dick when you're that tight." Tord glared at him, "Well, I've never had sex with a guy before so... You know..." Tom's eyes widened, "I'm like 90% sure you have a shit done of didos, dude." "Yes but those are plastic." Tord replied, "True..." Tom was starting to have seconds thoughts, he knew what can happen during his heats, he wasn't sure if Tord would be able to take it. "Are you 100% sure you wanna do this? I can always just... Take care of this heat by myself..." Tord gave a small smile. Tom had never really see Tord smile, not to him anyway. "I'm fine with this Tom." He replied, squealing when Tom inserted a second claw, doing his best to stretch out the norski, though he couldn't exactly move his claws much, he sure tried.

    After a minute or so, Tom removed his claws, "Think that's the best I'm going to get it..." He positioned his dick against Tord, looking to him for an okay signal. He may be in heat but he isn't going to be inconsiderate. If this was Tord's first time having an actual dick in him, he didn't want the experience to be... Bad.

    Once Tom got his nod of approval, he began to push his length in, "Jesus, did that stretching do anything?!" Tord gasped and let out a moan as Tom continued to push in. When Tom was about halfway, he heard Tord shriek probably louder than he intended, "JESUS FUCK, TOM, HOW MUCH IS THERE?!" Tom looked at Tord, seeing that he was panting. Oops. He wrapped his arms around the smaller male as he continued to push in, giving him words of encouragement. When he was fully sheathed inside Tord, he stopped and moved his arms so he could see the norski's face.

    The sight made Tom's dick throb. His hair was a mess from pulling on it, he was panting like a dog, and he was drooling. But the icing on the cake, was the tears forming on his eyes. Tom hadn't even started and Tord was already starting to cry. Some part of him felt bad, but it was overwhelmed but the need to move. Now that he had a real human and not just his hand, he was growing impatient.

    Another heat pain bouldered into him and he keeled over, giving a groan as he rested his head on Tord's chest. "You can move if you want to, Tom." Tom looked up to see another smile on Tord's face, "N... Not until yo-you're o-okay with it..." He replied. Tord could feel Tom's dick twitch and throb, every inch of his member was inside and the burn was starting to leave. What remained was only pleasure, though that quickly disappeared seeing as Tom wasn't moving.

    The norski gave a whimper and moved his hips, a clear sign that he was ready. Tom gave a small growl and pulled out just a tad before pushing back in. He started off at a slow pace, but it didn't take all that long for it to quicken. Tord's moans were getting louder and louder. As for Tom's self control, that was quickly thrown out the window as he began pounding into the smaller male beneath him, milking out every sound he could. He left darker marks on Tord's neck, once that would actually be very noticeable. While his previous ones where faint, these hickeys may last for a long while.

    Tom's monster side had completely taken over, he wasn't thinking straight, in fact, he wasn't thinking at all. Don't think, just do. He was so preoccupied with himself that he didn't notice a heat down in his abdomen until it was too late, and he was stuck. Tord have a loud yell when he tried to pull out, which snapped him back to his senses. He sat up, feeling a bit of pride with the mess he had turned Tord into. His horns where no longer horns, his hair was instead matted to his face from the sweat or just in general, a mess. He had several claw marks along his thighs and hips and his neck and collarbone was decorated in dark hickeys. Tom felt a smirk appear on his face. Tord panted, tears running down his face as he looked up at Tom, trying to catch his breath. Tom looked down to see that... "Oh shit." He mumbled to himself. He knotted, and there was only one way out of a knot.

    He could see that Tord had already orgasmed multiple times, just based by the fact that his entire abdomen was covered in cum, some was even on Tom. "How many times have you cummed?" Tom asked. Tord took a second to reply, "S..... Six...?" Tom felt a bit of pride, though it quickly disappeared. "Tord..." He sighed, "This may hurt a bit." Tord gave an annoyed look, "I think that behemoth you put in my ass is gonna be the biggest _pain_ in my ass there is." He gave a chuckle to his own pun. Tom pulled out as far as he could and slammed back in, nailing Tord right in his prostate, causing the norski to yelp, a shaky moan soon following, "Okay, I get it, you didn't like the pun."

    Tom sighed, "Okay, so what's gonna happen next is.... Gonna be weird.... But I can't pull out unless I do it..." Tord rose a brow, having regained control of his breathing, he was a bit more level headed now, though his legs were numb as all hell.

    Tom leaned down, giving Tord a few licked on the placed where he bit before continuing his thrusting, though at a bit slower pace. Tord was soon spilling moans once again, though they stopped once Tom hit his own orgasm, "That wasn't all that bad, what's weird abo- ohhhhh" Tord felt something about the size of a fist slide into him, "T-Tom wh-what the hell is going on?!" Tom just gave him more affectionate licks, it was obvious his monster side had taken over again, no point in trying to get answer right now. Tord dug his nails into Tom's arms, the previous pleasure being overrun with pain. He usually had a pretty high pain tolerance, but JESUS this hurt, and he's been shot!

    Just a few minutes later, and a few more of those... Whatever they where, Tord had no idea, Tom pulled out. He was _completely_ different. He laid on his side and nuzzled into Tord's neck, hugging Tord from the back. One arm squeezed underneath Tord's weight and the other resting on the norski's stomach. "Tom?... You back?" A low rumbled came from Tom's chest, and a snort came from Tord's, "Dude are you fucking _purring_?!?!" Tom just chuckled, "Maybe I am?" Tord sighed. He'll ask about what the fuck Tom put in him later, he was tired. Really tired. He was about to pass out when he heard Tom's phone ring, "Oh fuck, Edd!" Tord quickly sat up, but Tom pushed him back down, "You need to rest, I got this." "Your hands are hugs dude, no way you can use that phone!" "Then hit call for me and I'll do the talking." Tom gave him a stern glare. Tord sighed and did as told.

    "Edd! Hey!" Tom had a smile on his face, Tord couldn't help but stare. Tom never smiled, not like that anyway. A genuine, happy smile. It made the norski's heart flutter. He passed out before Tom was done on the phone. He guessed that when they get home, Edd's gonna be furious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it, part 2.
> 
> This is extremely short, my bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning? Uh? Eggs are born?????? Idk man, I didn't 100% plan on making a sequel

    Just as Tord had predicted, Edd was seething when they had gotten home. It was incredibly late, and if he was gonna be honest, he'd much rather be asleep right now. Tord noticed the occasional glances Tom gave him, he knew exactly why. Yesterday, Tom had gone into heat and stayed at a hotel for the night. Earlier today, Tord was sent to get Tom, but instead, he helped Tom get rid of his heat. Though there was an added 'bonus'. Tom had laid about 5-6 fist sized eggs inside of Tord, thankfully, Tord's hoodie just made it seem like nothing happened, though if they were to grow like Tom had mentioned earlier, he may need a bigger hoodie. 

    Once Edd was done scolding the two, they both headed upstairs, but instead of going to his own room, Tom dragged Tord into his. Tord didn't fight much, he just wanted some damn sleep, and he got it, with Tom's arms wrapped around him.

   Tom had woken up before Tord, which was unusual, Tom was usually the last awake, but something in him tod him he had to wake up early. He figured it was just animal instincts. Tom get his chest rumble as he nuzzled his face into Tord's neck, causing the norski to give a small chuckle, "Morning Tom." He purred. Tom smiled, his purring growing louder. "You know, I don't think you've ever purred until today." Tord stated, causing Tom's cheeks to turn pink, "Well, I've never had a reason to." The brit replied. He wanted to curl up around Tord and just lay there forever, but with the new eggs inside the smaller male, Tom wanted to be as careful as he could with the norski.

    Tord liked how warm and cuddly Tom was being, it felt nice. He closed his eyes, seriously enjoying the purring that emitted from the male behind him. He opened his eyes when he felt claws instead of hands on his skin. He turned his head to see that Tom had shifted, his long ears perked up and a goofy smile on his face. 

    "God, you look like an idiot." Tord snickered. "So do you but you don't see me complaining." Tom replied, his warm gaze staying on Tord. The norski just chuckled and turned back around, letting Tom nuzzle himself into the crook of his neck. This was nice... It wasn't long before Tord was back asleep, Tom, on the other hand, was still awake. He tried to go to sleep, but something told him to stay up, anything could happen during his sleep...  _anything_.

    Tom staid up and watched Tord peacefully sleep. He never thought he'd even be this close to him, in bed or not. Watching Tord sleep, he began to wonder, why had he never let Tord help with his heats before? He looked down, oh right. Eggs. He'd never laid his eggs inside of someone before, he honestly had no idea what might happen, all other times, they just staid till the end of his heat, and then they would come out, but without a proper way to stay warm or a place too take in nutrients, they all died and rotted. He remembered the first time he went into a heat, there wasn't any eggs, those only came recently. The first time he laid eggs, he was so confused, but he gave in to his animalistic instincts and tried his best to keep the eggs safe and warm.

    It didn't work, he learned quickly that they needed to be laid somewhere... Not on a bed or whatever. Tom let out a sigh, "Sorry." He mumbled, rubbing the smaller males stomach.

    In the following days, things went back too normal... Well kinda. Tom refused to hit Tord, for obvious reasons, so this gave Tord free leeway to pick and prod at Tom as much as he wanted, though he always stopped when he got a specifically nasty growl from Tom. He'd really rather not find out what happens if he continued.

    A month had passed since Tom's last heat, and he was expecting another, when to his surprise, nothing came. He was actually pretty fucking glad that he didn't have to worry about a heat, there was no way he could deal with that and Tord. Speaking of, the norski had grown quite a bit, he was obviously heavier, but thanks for Tom's much larger hoodie, his bumb was still concealed... For now.

    Another month passes, and another. Several months go by with little happening in between, until...

    A loud, piercing scream came from Tom's room, catching the attention of everyone in the house. Tom was the first to enter, quickly followed by Edd, and then Matt. Tord was curled up on the bed, holding his stomach as he let out another scream. Tom quickly pushed Edd and Matt out of the room, shutting and locking the door before rushing to Tord's side "Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong!" There was panic in his voice, and he was trying to hide his own pain as he felt his shift coming in. Wait, how long had it been since his last heat... With Tord... "Oh for, it's time." Tord nodded, clenching his hoodie. Tom felt his instincts take over as he ran around the room, grabbing various pieces of clothing and building a small nest at the corner of the room, another scream from Tord brought him bolting back to his boyfriends side.

    Tom gently rolled Tord onto his back and took off his pants, and boxers with them. The norski was panting heavily, his legs trembling. "Breath, okay. In out, in out." Tord was trying his best to regulate his breathing, but he let out another piercing scream instead. Tom was sure the whole neighborhood could hear him, but that didn't matter right now, what mattered was getting these eggs out of him.

Tom positioned himself in between Tord's legs, gently rubbing his hips, "It's okay, you got this." Tord wasn't so sure he did, but before he could reply, Tom gave a push on the norski's stomach, another scream. "Shh shh shhh, it's okay." Tom spoke in a soft tone as he applied more pressure, and soon enough, out came an egg. Much bigger than when they where originally put in.

    Tom grabbed the egg and placed it nearby, not having enough time to put it in the nest before another one was creeping out. Almost 2 excruciatingly long hours later, all of the eggs where out and in the nest. Tord was trying his best to catch his breath, all that screaming sure did a number on him.

    Once he was sure the eggs where safe and warm, Tom crawled back into bed, wrapping his arms around Tord, a loud purr erupting from his throat. "You did great, Tord... They're all safe." The norski almost instantly passed out, his breathing steadying shortly after. Tom would have to explain this to Edd and Matt later... For now, he let sleep lay her comfortable blanket over him. All stress floated away, as did his consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened,,,,,,,,,, Uh,,,,, yeah,,,,,

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me Lord for I have sinned 


End file.
